Adaptare
by Ayanami Rei
Summary: Kyouya no se sorprende con facilidad, pero encuentra algo que le sorprende en el futuro. Situado en el TYL!arc. 4 days later, but happy D18!day!


No sé qué es esto, really. Es todo culpa de Neko, yo estaba bien y ella llegó a poner canciones en mi muro que sonaban a D18 y luego vi Terraformars (?) y luego hubo una charla sobre comida... eso fue antes de Terraformars. Ok. Esto no tiene nada que ver con nada, pero sigue siendo culpa de Neko. Cut it off.

Like always, KHR no me pertenece, derechos a Akira Amano y no gano un centavo por hacer esto. Fic atrasado por el D18!Day.

PD: Las rarezas no son mi culpa. ¿No han visto a Kyouya en el manga? Ese tío es raro y siempre anda hablando en términos de animales.

* * *

 **Adaptare**

Hay pocas cosas que sorprenden a Kyouya. Son casi inexistentes. Cuando despierta en un cuarto extraño en vez de la azotea de Namichuu en la que dormía hace sólo unos segundos, no tarda en preguntarse qué hace allí más de un instante antes que su atención se centre. Hay una bestia delante suyo y la fuerza de sus colmillos es suficiente para querer derrotarlo. Más fuerte que él, sin duda y es eso lo que le hace tener ganas de destrozarlo.

No es que Kyouya sea tonto, o de cortas miras, es sólo la clase de personas dadas a aceptar las cosas como son, la clase que no pierde el tiempo pensando qué pasó y cómo y qué hacer. No se desespera y no pierde tiempo valioso en enredarse en dudas. Sólo acepta. Y actúa.

Entre las personas que rodean a Sawada Tsunayoshi, fuera del bebé, sólo hay uno que se equipara a Kyouya cuando se trata de razonar con situaciones imposibles y es Yamamoto Takeshi. Un Hibari Kyouya de 25 años lo sabe, a pesar de la insistencia del guardián de la lluvia en seguir jugando beisból, es el perfecto asesino porque, como Kyouya, ante un imprevisto piensa siempre en cómo ganar. Y como un animal, todos sus instintos trabajarán para destruir la presa que se le atraviese. Hibari, por supuesto, es todavía mejor.

Aún así, hay algo que le sorprende cuando un muy adulto Kusakabe le guía a su cuarto en la Fundación mientras le explica que su versión adulta la construyó y diseño, con el objetivo de proteger Namimori.

Está en su habitación. Un diseño que le resulta familiar, un futón, una mesa de noche y un escritorio y allí, en el orden imperante de la habitación, la única cosa que no parece tener un sitio definido. En el piso. Una pizca de desorden. Un abrigo verde que reconocería en cualquier parte y es en ese momento cuando incluso su instinto no es capaz de explicar, menos de aceptar la situación. Había decidido acabar con toda relación existente entre él y el Bronco cuanto antes. No necesitaba a nadie llamándose a sí mismo su tutor en su vida y él no cambiaba de opiniones, pero allí, sobre el piso de lo que sería su habitación estaba el abrigo y la prueba tangible que, diez años después, Cavallone todavía seguía rondándole.

Cuando los animales no entienden algo, no lo discuten. Se acercan, olfatean y adaptan sus costumbres al nuevo entorno si no pueden hacer nada más. Como un animal, Kyouya se acercó, recogió el abrigo del suelo y lo ubicó de tal forma que quedara lejos de su vista. Con una batalla por el futuro y su vida a puertas, con un enemigo cuya fuerza no alcanzaban de vislumbrar, lo que menos importaba ahora era Cavallone y su estatus. Lo relegó a un pequeño espacio de su mente, antes de salir de allí.

...

Lo recordaba. No se distraía con el recuerdo, pero lo recordaba, la sensación tirante y dolorosa de ser penetrado por algo duro y caliente y las chispas de placer que recorrieron su cuerpo cuando empezaba a acostumbrase al dolor.

Por años, se consideró que los animales eran incapaces de sentir placer sexual. Esta idea empieza a ser refutada, y aunque los animales no lleguen a los estándares humanos, no se niegan al placer. Caricias en perros y gatos, cópula en monos... pero sólo los humanos son capaces de obtener placer en seres que encuentran aberrantes, que no cumplen sus expectativas o que rechazan al día siguiente. Lo que recuerda Kyouya después de esa tarde en un bosque de bambus antes de la lucha con Varia es a Cavallone incapaz de mirarle a la cara, esquivándole por días y la forma en que se disculpó una y otra vez cuando volvió a hablarle, insistiendo que lo perdonara, que no volvería a pasar y que fue sólo una pérdida de control.

Ése fue el momento en que Kyouya notó que el Bronco, por alguna razón, pensaba en él como su responsabilidad. Como si fuera su obligación encargarse de él, cuidarle, y era por eso que no se le ocurrió pensar que Kyouya tenía parte de culpa. El sexo no le molestó, la idea de alguien imponiendo su existencia sobre él, sí.

...

Es una reminiscencia. Cuando ve al Cavallone de esa época, está acostado en el techo de la escuela, escuchando el ruido de los herbívoros a unos metros de él. Escucha su voz primero y en una reacción autómatica, se pone en guardia. Tonfas en las manos, postura lista para embestir. Una reacción que su cuerpo asume sin necesidad de un pensamiento consciente, una respuesta a las muchas veces que ha hecho lo mismo.

Cavallone es mayor. Las diferencias resaltan mucho más cuando más parecidos son los sujetos, y Kyouya las nota una a una. La voz más gruesa, la postura más segura, más calmada. La forma en que sostiene el látigo. Y el abrigo verde que es una copia del que yace en su habitación. Alguna otra persona, alguien que no fuera Kyouya, se habría distraído por la curiosidad, habría vacilado, pero él escucha _"he venido a entrenarte apropiadamente"_ y siente su sangre hervir en anticipación. Este Bronco es más fuerte que el potrillo saltarín que él conoce.

Los organismos, en general, evolucionan para sobrevivir a un entorno adverso. Desarrollan garras, alas, olfato, astucia, lo necesario que les asegure la sobrevivencia. En un ambiente agradable, o al menos dominado, controlado, la evolución se detiene. Para evolucionar, se necesita de la adversidad.

Si hay algo que Kyouya sabe desde muy pequeño, es que es fuerte. Hay una razón para que un muchacho de 16 años controle Namimori y es fuerza. No todos lo saben, pero lo saben quienes lo necesitan. El director de la escuela, el dueño del hospital, los delincuentes. En Namimori, es el más fuerte. O lo era, hasta que el bebe apareció y con él, todos los demás. Cuando vio a Cavallone cara a cara por primera vez, quiso derrotarlo. Estaba cansado de esos extranjeros que no dejaban de aparecer en su territorio, pero hubo una razón para que no dejara de luchar con él y aceptara acompañarlo a un viaje de entrenamiento, a pesar que era frustrante no lograr forzarlo a pelear en serio y lo exasperante que le resultaba su voz. Era la necesidad de la adversidad. Peleando con él, vio por primera vez los límites de su propia fuerza, se vio superado y herido una y otra vez, impotente. Y notó, también, que era más rápido, reaccionaba mejor cuánto más tiempo pasaba no haciendo más que comer, dormir y luchar con el Bronco.

Cuando Cavallone se para frente a él ajustando el látigo, el tono condescendiente de alguien obligado a tratar con un mocoso mientras le habla de cajas y llamas y Millefiore, ve una presa muy por debajo de su nivel. Hibari sólo calcula cuanto tiempo le tomará ajustarse.

...

No es todo diferente en este Cavallone. Es igual de torpe sin sus subordinados, igual de ruidoso y un día Kyouya se encuentra tumbado en el piso, apoyando la espalda en un árbol, con Cavallone a su lado. Queda un día para el Choice, le cuenta, como si Hibari fuera a faltar y le mira entonces y le sonríe. Es la misma sonrisa optimista del Cavallone que él conoce.

Incluso las bestias necesitan descansar y, como el sexo, eligen hacerlo en el lugar en el que se sienten seguros. Su territorio. Hibari duerme, cansado después de probar su nueva arma, los brazos cruzados y las piernas extendidas, con Cavallone a su lado. Se acostumbró a hacerlo así, una parte de su mente todavía alerta. Si quisiera, el Bronco podría clavarle los colmillos, y a pesar de todas las veces que ha dormido a su lado, Hibari no olvida ese hecho.

...

Kyouya nunca lo vio pelear antes de ese día. No contra alguien que no fuera él, no en un conflicto real. Sus emociones son flashes. Primero, curiosidad por verlo desde otro ángulo. Luego, molestia por tener a alguien interfiriendo entre su presa y él. Irritación al escucharlo decir que debe mantenerse aparte. Y luego, el Bronco pierde. No hay flashes, ni emociones, ni ideas. Se mueve guiado por el instinto y lo saca del camino.

Algunas veces, las personas usan como argumento " _mi cuerpo se movió sólo_ ". Las madres, si ven a sus hijos en peligro, algunas personas en catástrofes que reaccionan antes que otras. Los animales, sin embargo, no tienen heroicidad. Si los herbívoros que corren en manada ponen a sus crías en medio es porque es mejor asegurar la supervivencia de los más aptos, para salvaguardar a la siguiente generación. Un animal herido siempre será dejado atrás. Siempre será alejado de la manada. En el caso de los carnívoros, protegerán a su presa y luego enseñarán los dientes a los que intenten robarla.

Le escucha decir " _me acaba de salvar la vida, a su loca manera_ " y sonríe. No está dispuesto a dejar que nadie clave sus dientes en Cavallone antes que él. Y el cazador delante tendrá que aprender que no puedes robar las presas de otro.

...

La curiosidad puede con él la noche en el bosque antes de la batalla final. El viejo Romario ha terminado de atender las heridas de su jefe y Cavallone hace conjeturas sobre la ubicación de Sawada. Kyouya espera, incapaz de dormir y, ahora que no tiene caso hacer nada más que esperar un ataque y el amanecer, pregunta.

-¿Me perteneces, Cavallone?

No aclara porque. Mientras entrenaba, regresó a la base un día y lo encontró tomando té con Kusakabe, el nuevo abrigo tirado en el piso. Le espetó " _deja de dejar tus cosas en mi espacio_ ", pero cuando Cavallone se fue, el abrigo seguía en el mismo lugar y luego una caja de cigarrillos, y luego él mismo, dormitando sobre el tatami, como si su lugar fuera allí y no junto a Sawada y compañía. No creía que su yo futuro permitiera esa clase de comportamientos sin razón alguna.

-No sé -vacila un momento antes de contestar-. Supongo. Es algo que tendrás que descubrir, ¿no?

Tiene puesta esa sonrisa, la que puso la primera vez que se conocieron y aceptó luchar. Esa, que siempre luce como una burla y una amenaza.

-No agobies a mi otro yo, ¿quieres, Kyouya?

Tal y como Kyouya recuerda las cosas, es al revés. Es el Bronco que sigue insistiendo en venir a verle, en charlar, en ser su tutor. La idea de tenerlo cerca, en su casa, sus cosas en su cuarto le fastidia. Kyouya es, sobre todo, un animal solitario.

No hay un sólo organismo que no necesite de relaciones con su entorno, pero esto no es lo mismo que ser sociable. Los felinos son conocidos por vivir en soledad la mayor parte de su vida adulto. No necesitan, como los herbívoros, la protección de una manada, ni como los humanos, la comunicación y la aceptación social.

Pero Kyouya tiene a Kusakabe consigo, alguien que puede entrar y salir de su territorio. Porque es su subordinado, parte de su territorio. No hay nada que quiera menos que Cavallone sea algo parecido a eso, y no lo cree posible. El territorio de Cavallone está muy lejos y sabe que no lo abandonaría. Un herbívoro con una manada, sí, pero los caballos son unos de los cuantos herbívoros que son capaces de ganar frente a los cazadores.

-Le das el consejo a la persona equivocada.

-No me digas, ¿te agobio?

Sin colmillos, pero puede dar coces.

-Me fastidias. Ahora y después.

-¿No sería antes y ahora?

-Esto no es "ahora", bronco.

-Supongo que tienes razón esta vez. Mi Kyouya ya no me llama 'bronco'.

Se vuelve, violentamente, la mano puesta en la tonfa y ve la sonrisa. Está mintiendo, nota y el que falle en ahogar una risa lo confirma.

-El Kyouya de mi tiempo, quiero decir -es una lástima, piensa Kyouya, que empezara una charla sabiendo lo mucho que le gusta a Cavallone escucharse hablar-. Sabes a qué me refiero. ¿No tienes curiosidad por saber cómo eres o si has cambiado? Podría contarte.

Contrario a lo que cualquiera podría pensar, Hibari escucha cuando debe y escuchó la explicación de Irie Soichi. Sabe de los universos paralelos, sabe que cada decisión influye y forma un futuro diferente. Este es un futuro, no necesariamente se repetirá, no necesariamente tendrá que vivirlo. No piensa en eso demasiado, tampoco. Es una complicación innecesaria. Kyouya nunca se ha preocupado por los "podría ser".

-Podría matarte al regresar -dice. Vale la pena por ver la sonrisa congelada en su rostro y la alarma en Romario.

...

Los animales son seres de costumbres. Los humanos resienten la rutina, pero la buscan y se acostumbran a ella y los animales sólo la aceptan. Migran en ciclos iguales cada año, cazan, juegan y aunque los horarios o los lugares varíen, los actos no.

Cuando regresa al pasado, no lo mata. Cavallone se aparece una noche, le explica que no puede quedarse mucho tiempo, pero debía venir. Al parecer, la desaparición de Sawada y los demás le tenía preocupado." _Incluso por ti_ ", agrega. No alcanza a besarlo antes que Kyouya tenga la tonfa en su garganta. Sólo quiere comprobar la distancia entre ambos Cavallone y luchan un rato, el bronco rendido al saber que no tenía otra opción. Es lo habitual. Incluso, el terminar con los pantalones abajo, Cavallone debajo de él con las manos en sus caderas, porque a pesar de las disculpas de la primera vez, y el arrepentimiento que notaba en el bronco cada vez, esto no dejó de pasar. Cavallone es un herbívoro idiota para estas cosas, inconstante e indeciso.

Es un poco más fácil, pero aún no se acostumbra a la sensación, el ser penetrado mientras aprieta los dientes para no dejar escapar sonido alguno, gemir cuando lo siente totalmente dentro anticipando el placer que sabe que puede obtener y está distraído y demasiado habituado al sonido de la voz del Bronco hablando sin que él preste real atención como para notar que murmura en italiano, frases en ese idioma cantarín que desliza en su oído mientras le ayuda a moverse, mezcladas con jadeos y su nombre y que Kyouya silencia uniendo sus bocas. Lo último que escucha es algo que suena a " _caro mio_ ".

Despierta en un hotel la mañana siguiente y el Bronco no está, pero ha dejado la camiseta que Kyouya rasgara en su lucha olvidada en el baño.


End file.
